


Got me crazy inlove

by TonnyChaos



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/M, One Shot, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonnyChaos/pseuds/TonnyChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meto gets quite lonely when he's left alone for long periods of time, so he has decided to punish his lover for leaving him for so long.(Cutesy fanfic for Meto and an OC of mine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whas a challange and was written for a friend but I've decided to post it anyways.

A crack and then a little spark followed. And then a few more. And he just stared into the fire.The soft tongues of the flames gently licking the air around him, giving it a warm glow.It was his only light sourse and he took every drop of enjoyment which that fact emited. He disliked the harsh artificial light those fake bulbs gave off. He sighed and swished the contents of the glass that rested almost too lazily in his hand. He was growing quite bored with every passing crack and spark. Where was his hime at this time? Sure, she did say she was going out with friends, but didn’t she think how much he hated when they were apart? He shook his head and lifted himself up from his completely sprawled position on the red leather armchair he was sitting in. He laughed a bit when a though that he looked like a jellyfish out on the shore of some random beach came across his mind. 

Suddenly, he heard the dorknoob twist and turn. He shot up to see his hime with her back to him as she struggled to close the door because of various bags that she carried prevented even the easiest movement. He immediately came back down, hoping that he had hidden himself from her view of sight.

"Meto?"A familiar voice questioned. He loved to hear that voice over and over again. He knew he would never get tired of hearing it. He stayed completely silent, however. Like a haunter waiting for his pray. And, oh, what a wonderful pray it was. 

The girl sighed. How many times had she waltzed into the exact same scenario? She didn’t mind, though. He was probably sitting on the armchair, snuggling his teddy bear and some kind of drink. She got her heels off and tiptoed to the armchair. She blinked in confusion when she got to it. Sure, the teddy bear was there and his drink was present as well, but Meto himself was nowhere to be seen. She instantly began looking around the room, but the darkness prevented anything from being seen accept the things in front of her. She spun around ready to run around the house when a pair of hands grabbed her waist and quickly halted any other movements. She nearly fainted from that sudden act of what was his way of showing affection. She lay the back of her head on his chest and sighed in relief. It didn’t last long, though. She turned around to give him a light slap on the cheek.

"Don’t scare me like that again." She heard a cute giggle escape his lips as he made a kissy face at her as an apology. He spun her around and pressed his forehead to hers whilist wrapping his arms around her body, as vines wrapped themselves to buildings. He wouldnt let go. Never. 

"Im sorry, but after leaving me for so long you deserved some sort of punishment, ne?"She laughed. 

"You could punish me in different ways, y'know." 

"Maybe I should, hm?" He smiled and pushed her back onto the armchair. It made a soft noise as it was forced to hold their weight, but he didnt care about the armchair. The noises comming from his hime were much more interesting and amusing. And then he kissed her. And then again. This time it was no longer a cute butterfly kiss,no, it was an outright battle for dominance. It couldn’t have been better. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he tasted blood in his mouth. He laughed. She never played by the rules. 

"Are you making room for another piercing ?" He giggled out.

"Maybe." She grinned and quickly kissed him. The taste of kissing someone and stealing their laugh. Was there anything that felt so good? Nothing tasted better than him. After many more kisses, stolen breaths and neglected cracks the silence was broken again.

"As much as I like my armchair I do think that a bed is more apropreat,ne?" He teased.

"Well, then, as a princess I don’t think I should be walking to the bed." 

He smirked. "Your unaudible wish is my command."   
He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He kicked the door shut, knowing that at some point he would be back to the fireplace to retrieve his teddy bear, but now he was busy with more important matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Two lights on the side of the bed were instantly lit. They gave off a perfect dull light that wasnt too harsh. 

Meto's hands slithered around her body like snakes and he ,as a snake himself, bit the back of her neck. It wasnt too harsh but it was enough to leave a mark. He glided his pierced tongue along her neck and as he pulled the zipper on her dress down, continued to glide his teeth along her spine until the zipper ended and the dress was no longer in his way. He forcefully ripped the dress off of her and lacey underwear were quick to reveal themselves. He attacked her neck again but this time with much more force. This time the bites hurt. The tiny blood vessels on her neck popped under his hungry bite, his nails scratching the delicate skin so brutally that it almost seemed as if he wanted to get it off aswell. 

He found the clasps on her bra and when his fingers entertwined with the soft material he pulled and ripped them off. His lover was quick on her feet, however, and pulled him on the bed as she dug perfectly manicured nails into the fishnet shirt he wore and ripped apart the fabric. She slid her nails down his chest to find his belt and discard it as fast as it was humanly possible. The pants were soon gone aswell.

She positioned herself over him and began to kiss him roughly. Toying with the rim of his boxers she waited for him to close his eyes and as she began to stroke his lenght through his boxers he did just that. As she kissed him so as to not blow her cover, keeping him busy with her tongue. There was suddenly a loud crackling noise and when Meto pulled his hands to grab his Hime he found out he simply couldnt. The chain protested as he pulled again. Startled, he opened his eyes to see his lover devlishly smirking.

"H-Hime-!" He yelped as he tried to pull himself up, but she just pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Shh, it's okay." She assured him, amusement dripping like honey from her voice.

Poor Meto looked so afraid, if not a little betrayed even. However, she couldn’t care less. The matter of removing his boxers was much more important. She took them off his delicate thighs and admired the sight for a moment. Meto was clearly embarrassed, his manhood showing completely different emotions. She spread his legs and began kissing and nipping at the soft skin around him most intimate area. Soon enough she could hear muffled words comming from his mouth. Seeing that she couldn’t hear him she moved to his chest, but decided to pay more attention to his nipples than whatever he was saying.

"What was that, Meto?"She teased.

"N-...Nothingh..Hnn.." Poor boy could barely speak. She licked one of his nipples while tormenting the other, but as she grew tired of that her hand ghosted down his body. She touched his hardened muscle with her index finger in a teasing manner.

"Ah-!" Meto's back arched, his whole body was shaken from that delicate movement. She was quite pleased to see him like this. She soon stopped tormenting him and began to stroke his lenght. She even went through the trouble of placing a small kiss on the shaft as she put a finger in his mouth to shush him. 

At some point she found herself unable to take it anymore aswell and discarded what was left of her undergarments and positioned herself on top of him. Meto's chest rose and fell, clearly waiting for what was about to happen. He had been tortured enough for tonight. 

She began moving up and down as fast as she could. Now both of them were filling the room with hot breaths and loud moans. Meto was on the edge of his sanity. He could barely keep himself together. Driven by his hunger, he yanked the cuffs again, but this time the chain broke and as soon as his hands were free he grabbed her waist, pushing her down as far as possible. He bit down hard on one of her nipples to return the favour and released inside of her. She kissed him to prevent complaints from the neighbours in the morning. They fell backwards on the bed and as his Hime tried to catch her breath he put a finger on her lips.

"Warn me next time, Hime." He smirked.

"Because you never know when I might decide to act on my own. " He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
